


Announcements

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [71]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe needs to tell everyone!





	

“So, have you met my fiancé ?”   


“Poe… stop it,” Kylo hisses, tugging at his wrist.  


“Babe, everyone needs to know.”  


“They already _know me_.”  


“They don’t know we’re engaged.”  


“I think we all know,” Snap cuts in. “Both you, and that you’re engaged. News travels fast in the Resistance, remember?”  


“So we can stop telling people,” Kylo wheedles, and tries to disengage Poe from his current trajectory.   


“What? I’m proud. I’m going to call you my fiancé whenever I talk about you. Oh! Soon I get to call you _husband!”_ Poe’s eyes get a manic glee in them that Kylo thinks could well lead to someone becoming a Sith if they actually had the Force.  


“Could you two get a room?” Snap asks. “It’s kinda distracting seeing how much you’re sickeningly in love.”  


“But he’s so _wonderful_ ,” Poe says, arching up onto the balls of his feet and attempting to garner a noseboop.  


“I’m evil,” Kylo protests. “So evil.”  


“So cute.”  


“EVIL. I WILL GO TO THE DARK SIDE.”  


“YOU DID THAT ALREADY.”

“WHY ARE YOU BOTH SHOUTING?” Snap asks.  


“LOVE,” says Poe.  


“COULD YOU BE LESS LOUD ABOUT YOUR LOVE?” Snap hollers back.   


“NO!” they yell together.  



End file.
